Richard
"''I think to celebrate we should have a battle! It's not like you can say no, so let's do this!" — ''Richard Richard is Elizabeth's/George's friend from their hometown and rival during their journey through Tuxon. History Richard grew up on the farm next to Elizabeth's/George's Mareep farm; however, he is discontent with his life and wants to explore Tuxon as a trainer. Much like his neighbor, he grew up in a family that doesn't necessarily approve of training, forcing him to train his Pokémon in secret. What If England Was a Pokémon Region? Richard meets up with Elizabeth/George after they finish running errands for their mom. He reveals that he started training a Pokémon in secret, but makes Elizabeth/George swear not to tell his parents. He jokingly challenges them to a battle, but knows that Elizabeth/George don't have a Pokémon. He is startled when Professor Cedar shows up and offers to let Elizabeth/George borrow one of her Pokémon for the battle, especially because she has yet to introduce herself at this point. After losing, Richard hears his mom calling him. Fearing that she learned about his secret, Richard runs off to meet her. Richard later helps Prof. Cedar with the town's play, acting in the role of the ancient Poke-Roman king. After Elizabeth/George leaves on their journey, Prof. Cedar talks to Richard's parents. After a lot of convincing, Richard's parents finally allow him to journey across Tuxon. When he catches up to Elizabeth/George, he wants to celebrate both of them becoming trainers with a battle. He becomes extremely fired up after he loses, vowing to become even stronger to beat Elizabeth/George. Near Charlotte's academy, Richard encounters Elizabeth/George and challenges them to a battle. He's less fired up than before when loses, becoming a bit discouraged at his repeated losses. He then reveals he came to the town in order to learn some tips at the acclaimed academy. Richard convinces Elizabeth/George to come with him after telling him that the gym leader is the headmistress, so they don't have an excuse to not come with him. The two split ways after reaching the academy as Richard runs off to study. After Nero summons Toxygen, Richard appears out of the crowd gathered around the Stone Henge location in order to cheer on his friend. He's the first to run over to Elizabeth/George after they defeat Team Imperium and congratulate them. He reaffirms that he still plans on beating them, even if they just beat a legendary. He appears on Victory Road to battle Elizabeth/George one last time before they face the league Pokémon Teams Encounter 1: Magmutt, Drizzeel, or Rabbush (picks what is strong against Elizabeth's/George's starter) Encounter 2: Magmutt/Drizzeel/Rabbush Encounter 3: Magmutt/Drizzeel/Rabbush, Pidgeotto, Rodrench, Pebblet Encounter 4: Slobburn/Lochrain/Clovare, Pidgeotto, Coastole, Pebblet, Herdier Encounter 5: Flamabul/Plesiosea/Trifolikick, Pidgeot, Coastole, Mudtruff, Noivern Trivia * Richard is one of the few characters to sneak in light cursing into the videos. * Richard's artwork is an edit of a concept for the player character Category:Characters Category:England Characters Category:Tuxon Characters Category:Rivals Category:Male characters